The Flower Of Healing
by SunshineBear01
Summary: Aisha is back at Angel Grove for four years but hasn't found her friends. Tragedy strikes Aisha leaving Aisha wanting answers. Aisha’s daughter is discovering who she is.Short story/teaser.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any person, place or thing you can recognize from the shows.

Claimer: I do own Raven, Wim, Rebecca, Oliver, Cody, Keli, Kevin and everything and anything you don't recognize from the shows.

**Plot: **Aisha returned to Angel Grove to find her parents were gone. Aisha has raised twins knowing they were androids but soon she realizes the girl isn't an android after all. Then the worse thing possible happens and everything is turned upside down. Her daughter learns who she is, what she is, what are destiny is way before she needs to. Aisha begins a journey that is long but will be worth it in the end. Can Aisha get the fact she could have saved her 'son' and raise her daughter? Can Aisha fix things with her friends, bring the team together again and help her family?

**Warning: **Mature scenes and violence.

"**The Flower Of Healing ," **

**Chapter 1 "Sunshine Daisies"**

Aisha knew Kevin and Keli are androids but Keli was showing signs of being human. Aisha's program to help troubled teens in Angel Grove was doing great. Her family's restaurant is doing great. Life was going alright she had a roof over her head, money in her pocket and a good job but one thing she didn't have for the moment is her old friends.

(Aisha's House)

Aisha was cooking for Keli, Kevin and her self but little did she expect what would happen when she opened that front door to call in the twins.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

Then everything was happing so fast.

Aisha screamed as three gun shoots went off, Kevin pushed his sister to the ground, Keli hit the ground covering her head.

Kevin looked over at Aisha as two bullets hit him as if he was saying there is nothing you can do.

"Kevin!" screamed Aisha as a the third bullet hit her leg.

Aisha hit the porch floor unable to hold her weight.

Keli was terrified put kept her head down until she heard a reassuring voice.

"Dear it's okay," said a voice she knew.

Keli raised her head.

"Uncle Simon, Auntie Lauren," said Keli.

"Who fired the gun?" asked Keli.

"We don't know but who ever did it knew what they were doing," said Simon.

"Where is Kevin and Auntie Aisha?" asked Keli.

"Inside come on," said Lauren.

(Inside Aisha's House)

"Auntie Aisha," cried Keli.

"Shh, child," said Aisha.

"Where is Kevin?" asked Keli.

"Keli dear, your brother took two bullets and I can't fix him," said Aisha who had a brace and bandage in her leg because the bullet almost hit a bone but it had just missed.

"Keli you actually cried tears," said Simon.

"Keli you are not an android. I don't know how but you are human while your fraternal twin is," said Aisha.

"Have you ever wondered how I ended up with you. I donated two eggs and guy donated two sperms and scientist made your and Kevin three years ago but they aged you five so this would be easier for me to explain. I don't know who 'your father' is," said Aisha.

Keli was in shock like she should be.

"You are my daughter. Somehow you override the android technology and became human," said Aisha.

Keli had no words but many actions. Keli cried tears of joy then of sadness.

Simon and Lauren left to tend to the restaurant with Simon's mother Trisha.

Aisha filed a police report so soon the whole world now knew androids are living in society.

Aisha had always worked hard for a living and never did bad things in get money but the sheriff just didn't like her. Keli had a hard time at school since the entire world knew her brother was an android and that made her a freak and Keli was discovering she had special powers she couldn't explain.

Aisha had enough with the sheriff missing up the restaurant, her child's life and her program for troubled teens.

Aisha took Keli out of school had her turn in all her books. Aisha posted a note at the building where to AGTTP aka Angel Grove Troubled Teen Program saying that classes would be held at her house until further more.

(Aisha's House)

"Mom, I have doing things I can't explain like talking to animals and healing animal and plants," said Keli.

"See Keli, your mom was a Power Ranger as a teen. I may have not been the best put I had a good heart it was in the right place. I had an Ninjetti sprit and it was the Bear. I see the bear as a smart, protective, loving and strong animal. I love you for who you are and what you are becoming," said Aisha.

Keli was not shocked her mom was once a power ranger. She was so responsible, caring, loving, a real mother figure, brave, smart, strong, maybe protective, high-spirited, outgoing and a very fun. Keli loves her mom for making life fun even when everything is falling apart and showing Keli the way through the darkness.

"Keli dear go look up Dojo schools," said Aisha.

Keli went into the phone book as the students for the troubled teen program showed up with their parents or a parent.

None of the parents there care if one of Aisha's kids was a android or not neither did the kids and that is what made everything okay. They didn't care what was the truth and what was a lie.

The parents paid Aisha and left.

"Alright everyone, so what are we going to talk about first?" asked Aisha.

"Um, I really don't care about this but was your son really an android," said a boy with curly brown hair.

"Yes, Oliver," said Aisha.

"So how is school?" asked Aisha.

"I hate my teachers every one but Miss Applebee," said a Japanese girl with jet black hair that did have a lot of natural volume.

"Well, High School goes by fast and it will get better. I promise Raven," said Aisha.

"Yeah, I may be only a year older," said a girl with super curly red hair.

"We barely made it but next year will be easier," said a boy with unruly brown hair.

"Yes that is very right Rebecca and Wim," said Aisha.

"I thinks it's okay but I agree that Miss Applebee is the best," said a boy with blond hair that had some curly to it but not a lot.

"Good to know Cody," said Aisha.

"Who wants to go play soccer at the park?" asked Aisha.

All four teens jump up at once.

"We knew you would say that because today is Thursday and we play soccer on Thursday and Friday and because my mom made me bring a soccer ball," said Oliver.

(The Park)

It was Youngest Vs. Oldest meaning an eight year old and two fourteen year olds against three fifteen year olds.

Aisha saw it has humorous how could good of a team Cody, Raven and Keli made. Cody was almost always aggressive in sports while Raven kept hum tame unless she got hurt that id happened once in a while since she was playing goalie. Aisha saw the sparks flying between Rebecca and Wim. Wim tries to protect Rebecca as she tries to prove she doesn't need his protection while Oliver he just loves playing soccer specially when he scores.

Aisha loves to watch them play but she was looking up Dojo schools for karate knowing it would help Keli's self-confidence and help her begin to take her life in her hands.

Then Aisha saw the name Ninjetti Dojo and clicked on the website and saw the Rocky and Adam owned it and was impressed with the students showmanship on the videos.

When the teens took a water break.

"Keli a found you a Dojo," said Aisha.

Keli watched the videos and was also impressed, of course Keli knew some Karate but not a lot.

They went back to playing soccer and the youngest were being beat so Keli decided to get competitive.

(On A Path Heading Towards The Soccer Field)

"Look at that," said Tanya.

"Someone is using the soccer field," said Katherine.

"Kat, they use it every Thursday and Friday. It's that Angel Grove Troubled Teens Program," said Rocky.

''We have a few students that started there about four years ago. We still have them and they are a few of the best in a state," said Adam.

"Let's watch," said Tanya.

(Soccer Field)

Keli stole the ball from Wim nearly tipping hum.

Keli put all her wait on one leg and gave the mot powerful kick she had done while playing soccer.

Rebecca couldn't even see it before it hit the net.

"Wow," said Wim.

Aisha was surprised by her daughter's power.

Keli fell on her butt from her own power sweeping her off her feet.

Aisha worried like her mom use to do when Aisha would fall or get hurt but knew Keli had to pull herself up off the ground and be strong.

Keli got up off the ground like she was fighting a battle where she is the last standing one standing for a dieing cause.

Aisha looked in Keli's eyes and saw her self at Keli's age. Aisha saw so much of herself in her daughter. Aisha saw the best parts of herself in Keli and that made life wonderful even in dark times.

(The Path)

"That was a powerful kick," said Adam.

"You know she got up after she fell and went right back to doing what she wants, that reminds me of Aisha," said Rocky.

"You would think that lady watching them would be playing Mother Hen right now but she isn't like she wanted the kid to get up herself," said Rocky.

"Well who ever this lady is she knows what makes a person and seems to know the human soul well," said Kat.

(Soccer Field)

The teens parents showed up and they left leaving Aisha and Keli.

(The Path)

"I wonder why that kid she still there," said Adam.

(Soccer Field)

"Keli dear, let's go for a walk," said Aisha.

Keli helped her injured mother up.

"Your such a good girl," said Aisha.

Keli smiled at her mom it was at that moment Aisha saw her daughter was a true Campbell girl because she had a smile that could light up the entire world.

Aisha was still able to walk since the billet hadn't hit a bone but the wound was still deep but she really only need a wrap not a brace.

Aisha took off her brace.

"Mom don't you need that?" asked Keli.

"Dear, I heal faster then most people. I have much to teach you," said Aisha who as still getting use to Keli calling her mom.

Aisha looked out at the ocean remembering the first time she saw the Pacific ocean after living in Africa. Aisha remembered being so happy to be home at last but it made her miss her friends.

"Mom what is it?" asked Keli.

"Nothing, just remembering people I may never see again," said Aisha looking in Keli's rich brown eyes.

"Who was the other donor?" asked Keli.

"I don't know," said Aisha.

"I'll find out someday," said Keli.

Aisha was walking down the path that would cross with a few of her long lost friends.

Keli found two daisies all alone.

"Mom look, it's two daises all alone but they are not alone because they have each other," said Keli who had gotten her mom's ways with words of comfort, wisdom and spirituality.

Aisha knew her daughter was becoming more alike her every moment of the day.

Keli started to sing Walking On Sunshine.

Aisha knew Keli was finding herself.

Tanya and Kat seemed surprised how a kid could sing so good.

"Mom where do I get my singing talent from?" asked Keli.

"Me mostly everything you are you get from me. I use to sing to make money but I gave that up to raise you and Kevin I have been at last continuing the album I never finished. If you ever look into the big section of the basement that is closed off and you have to use a password to get in that is where me and your Uncle Simon work on the album," said Aisha.

"How do you fit everything into the basement?" asked Keli.

"It's called trying to not live in a pig pen," said Aisha.

"I wonder what Kevin was thinking about when he died," said Keli.

"I bet he was worried about how you and me were going to fair without him," said Aisha.

Aisha saw the four people not to far away on the path and then realized who they were.

(Author Note: Keli is pronounced Kelly. Please Review.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I have been making short little stories a lot, testing out new skills. I'm very busy with school so please be patient. I am going into Mighty Morphin for a while now. This was only a short little teaser for my new and improved style of writing. I will but in a short little teaser for the actually story. **

**Preview**

"**Get out!" yelled Aisha.**

"**Make me," said a tall white guy with dark brown hair very drunk.**

"**I said get out and don't you come back. Your as selfish, drunk, loser, liar and in my eyes you are the worst person in the world. Take your car and leave!" yelled Aisha.**

"**You never cared about me or what I wanted! It was always about you! I will not let you ruin the life of the child 'we' or should I say I adopted!" yelled Aisha throwing all his things at him.**

"**Go!" yelled Aisha.**

**Her ran out of the house in fear of Aisha.**

"**Go Peter!" yelled Aisha one last time.**

**Aisha heard the car start and leave and then she cried she couldn't take it anymore. Aisha may have not bee a perfect Yellow Ranger but she wasn't a stereotype like other Rangers. Aisha doesn't let a day go by without her regretting leaving last year. Aisha was carrying so much regret it was stressful. Aisha regretted fighting with her sisters so much, dating Peter and 'letting' Marsha be kidnapped. But one thing she didn't regret was adopting her daughter. **

**Peter drove over to Aisha's brother's restaurant and came in drunk as a drunk could ever get. **

"**You idiot!" yelled Sean at his older sister's ex-boyfriend. **

"**Get out of my restaurant!" yelled Sean.**

**The guy stumbled out the door drunk.**

"**You can go get yourself killed for all I care!" yelled Sean.**

**Peter drove out of the parking lot and get hit my a Semi and was killed because he didn't have a seat belt on. The Semi driving was okay though.**


End file.
